


Cheaters

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Hurt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: One night in the practice room, Minhyuk and Dongmin release their pent up feelings for each other. Feelings that shouldn't exist.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a scrap that I wanted to post for fun. I just want to remind you that everything I write is of course fiction and with this particular one please also keep in mind that cheating is not romantic. It's very wrong and something that never should be done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this shortie :)

"Can I?" Minhyuk whispers, finally tearing his focused gaze away from Dongmin's lips. 

In the sparkling dark of Minhyuk's eyes, Dongmin can see the desperation and pleas of desire for something forbidden. Something that he shouldn't want and something Dongmin shouldn't crave. They can't do this. Dongmin should push Minhyuk away and freak out or get mad. He should make it clear that there's nothing between them and that there can't and won't ever be. He should shake Minhyuk back to his senses while shouting, Bin is my boyfriend, and Sanha is yours! but his heart betrays him. 

The moment Dongmin closes his eyes, he knows he is defeated, and Dongmin knows he made the wrong choice. Yet, his heart is pounding faster than it has ever done before while he nervously holds his breath and tries to keep his shaking hands still. Then, a softness gets pressed against his lips. It’s Minhyuk's rosy and plump lips closed over his. 

Dongmin feels something he has never felt before. Something close to the way he felt when Bin first kissed him but yet it's so much more and so much different, so much better. 

Soon his lungs will burst into pieces if he doesn't breathe, but Dongmin can't breathe. All he can feel is his wild heart and Minhyuk's lips. His nose that keeps brushing together with Minhyuk's again and again with every kiss can only smell Minhyuk. All Dongmin can hear is the loud beating of his heart. It fills his mind and shuts out the thoughts of how wrong this is before it all washes over him and makes him feel like he's drowning in ice-cold water. 

He reaches out for Minhyuk. He doesn't care what part of the soft boy he grabs onto as long as he can hold him close to himself through this short moment of confessing and sharing the unacceptable but strong and burning love between the two of them. Dongmin's hands find a perfect spot on Minhyuk's thin waist. He pulls him closer and kisses back harder, desperately, and more passionately.

His mind is spinning like crazy in toxicity and disgust over what they're doing. But his heart is blooming with flowers. His senses are overwhelmed with the warm and comforting sweetness that only belongs to Park Minhyuk. 

He tastes like sugar and bananas but also salt, perhaps sweat from practicing and helping Dongmin with the dance routine. It could've been an odd combination, but when Dongmin shares Minhyuk's love for banana milk, it's the best combination of tastes to fill his mouth together with another person's tongue. And the salt only makes it better, reminding Dongmin that it is Minhyuk he's finally kissing. Minhyuk who stays in the practice room or the studio, dancing and composing for hours. Minhyuk who stays up all night, helping and teaching Dongmin.

They both pull away at the same moment but stay close with their shaking hands still tightly holding onto each other. Hot breaths hit the two men's parted lips, and they shamefully listen to their panting that is flowing through the quiet practice room. 

Dongmin doesn't dare to open his eyes. He doesn't dare to see Minhyuk's loving gaze filled with adoration because he knows it'll make him weak and shaky. He knows he won't ever be able to hold back again. He has committed a great sin. He has given in and done what he has always deep down wished for and imagined even though it's wrong. So, so wrong.

Their heavy breathing slowly calms down, and they both relax in the embrace. Then, they just wait. Wait for the other to wake up from this trance. They want the other to break their heart by shouting at them and cursing at them because they know they can't be the ones to do it. They love each other too much. They can't bring themselves to hurt each other that brutally even though they know, that's what they should do. That's the punishment they should give each other for what they've done.

Minhyuk sighs and moves, slowly sliding out of Dongmin's arms. Dongmin tries to stay still and let Minhyuk go on his own, but his heart is harshly tearing itself apart, and Dongmin fears it'll stop beating the moment Minhyuk leaves him. So Dongmin tightens his grip and pulls Minhyuk towards himself, hugging him tightly and pressing his face into Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk cries out and desperately hugs back, his arms squeezing in around Dongmin's neck. 

They stay like that for what feels like forever until Dongmin takes a deep breath, inhaling Minhyuk's scent of a home without any worries and guilt, and steps back. 

"This never happened," Dongmin whispers with a choked voice on the verge of breaking while his damaged heart is bleeding painfully. 

He gently strokes Minhyuk's hair and watches the way Minhyuk sighs and melts into the touch with eyebrows furrowed.

"You should go back," Minhyuk responds without opening his eyes. He reaches for Dongmin's hand and takes it as if what he truly wants to say is asking Dongmin to stay. 

For a too-short minute, they silently keep each other close and gently touch each other in useless attempts to comfort each other. Then, Dongmin sighs and starts walking. Every step that carries him further and further away from Minhyuk hurts so bad Dongmin thinks he's dying. 

Suddenly, the stairs are in front of him, and he doesn't stop running down despite the urge to turn back and run to Minhyuk, to his warm and loving embrace. The pain that grows stronger and stronger brings out tears in his eyes and makes his vision blurry, but like the stupid fool he is, he keeps running until he's outside where the fresh cold air of the night hits him like a truck.

Dongmin can't breathe. He starts to hyperventilate as he falls to the ground. Through panic and terror, he thinks it might be better to die this way than live with what he has done. He has hurt himself, Bin, Sanha, and most of all, Minhyuk, who deserves nothing but happiness. He has ruined everything for everyone. There's no way things can go back to normal after this. There's no way he can stop loving Minhyuk, or stop thinking about him, or stop longing for him. There's no way.


End file.
